Mimi Force
Skills Super Speed; The ability to travel at speeds faster than the blink of an eye. It's been shown that Mimi can travel at speeds so fast she can be at her destination and back in less than a second. Super Strength: Though this ability is useful, she can only lift up to roughly things about the same weight as steel beams. She can't, for example, lift entire buildings, but her strength is formidable enough. Telekinesis: She also has the ability to move things telekinetically, but this is limited to just simply making things explode. Mimi can only explode inanimate objects, not a person. They can't be too large of objects, like say, a building, but small things like door locks all the way up to bigger things such as sections of wall are doable. Telepathy: With this power, she can scan the minds of humans and the like,and is also able to use complsions, planting the seeds of some idea or the other in a human's mind. Along with this, she can manipulate the memories of a human if their will is weak enough. There are those who know how to block out this power. Illuminata: This ability allows Mimi's body to shine with a soft, incandescent light that seems to come from beneath her skin; it is, obviously, viewable only in darkened places and can only be seen by other Blue Bloods. Angel Form: Mimi also has her true, angelic form as Azrael. In this form, her powers are exponentially increased, and she also looks almost completely differen, along with a few added on powers that are unique to her. She is able to call up shadows, echoes of souls of the dead, shreikingnspirits. Though they do very little damage, if any tangible kind at all, it is still a power. Though once able to transport the souls of the dead, she cannot do such a thing in pandora, but is able to feel everytime a soul leaves its body. The powers she weilds in this form are only able to be used in her angel form. Her sword, forged in Heaven before the Fall, is named'' Eversor Lumen'', or Light-Destroyer. It is unbreakable against any human made weapon, and can shrink down to the side of a pin. She keeps it on her at all times. Azrael is a master swordsman, though she was a bit rusty from the little use her sword had gotten over the millenia. The only way to truly kill Mimi, or any Blue Blood, is by burning her with the Black Fire, which will destroy her blood forever. If a major injury is sustained, it can kill her physical shell, and if that happens, her blood has to be saved for the next reincarnation cycle. Personality There are plenty of things one could say about Mimi; what you’d say would depend on who you were and how well you truly knew her. At first glance, Mimi is rude, aloof and oftentimes flighty. She’s cold to others as well, though with certain people she’s able to put on an air of niceness when dealing with them. Sugar-coating is not a word in her vocabulary, either, at least not when telling people certain things. She may twist words around to make things sound more socially acceptable when talking about “private issues” (or, liaisons with one of her familiars), but even then it’s a very loose kind of twisting. She is very biased against certain things, such as humans, and sees the world in a very black and white sort of way, having to have the shades of grey shown to her. And though at first she may come off to be your average, if not charismatic socialite, she is much more. Since her twin (soul mate) betrayed her, Mimi’s matured in many ways; though she maintains a sort of cool and collected, almost aloof demeanor, there is a side of her that is strictly business and no-nonsense. A determined and headstrong individual, she is confident in herself but can have that confidence easily shattered when things don’t go her way. Most of the time she focuses it outward but her anger has been known to be internalized as well. She takes her role as the Angel of Death extremely seriously, and expects others to do the same. The same goes with her position as Regent of the coven. Set in her own ways, she posses an amount of confidence that brings our next point to light. Mimi is also extremely manipulative, not afraid of using anyone to get her goals accomplished. Being a girl whose emotions drive everything she does, this is in itself a blessing and a curse. Resourceful, she’s not a bad one to have on your side. Of course, getting her there is an entirely different matter. Being who she Is, she holds herself highly and over most other people, including even, other Blue Bloods; she'll act cordial around them, but don't get it wrong, she will find things out about them, and she will judge them. However, though this Mimi is still prominent, it is more or less a mask to hide her true feelings, a softer side that is hurting and longing hides underneath. And while these sides make up the many facets of her personality, it is all truly dependent on who you are with which side you see. Some people might see all and some might not. As said before, she holds herself to an extremely high standard, and humans are low on her list, so low in fact only one of them has become her actual friend. Appearance Mimi is what you'd call your American beauty: tan, long pilaties toned legs, platinum blonde hair, hooded green eyes, and a face that might just make you wanna kill someone if she told you to. Now, this isn't to say she doesn't have her flaws, everyone does. One of them is a large birthmark on the start of her shoulderblade that she covers with makeup, the rest of her body slim but slightly figured. But, the way she carries herself seems to erase the thought of minor flaws she might have; with an air of pure aristocracy, she carries a hint of danger with her as well, eyes usually glinting with some for of emotion or the other. However, when alone or around one she trusts, she is quick to let her guard down and relax a little--but even when relaxed she maintains a slight air of poise. Her beauty is striking in her regular form, as she comes in at 5'9 with tumbling blonde hair and high cheekbones with full lips, but of course, in her angel form, it is extremely heightened. She's been described as "a white Queen with a dark sword", and she truly lives up to this description, looking every bit the part. In this form, she also has two purely black wings that span 14 feet. When in her angel form, a shining light covers her body, and the more power she uses, the brighter it becomes. Whatever clothes she is wearing turn either to a golden raiment of armor or a set of robes as black as the new moon night, depending on what she chooses. Her skin becomes a deathly pale color, yet she still looks beautiful, and in her full angel form, two horns, almost like miniture lamb's horns, are visible. Relationships History Before true time began, in a place that goes by many names; Heaven, Paradise, Valhalla, Elysium, just to name a few, a new being came to creation. One of the first of her kind to exist, she soon came to be immensely powerful, right behind Gabrielle and Michael, the greatest of their race. Her name was Azrael, given to her by God the Almighty himself, and she was the Angel of Death. Given beauty comparable to even that of Gabrielle’s, she was described as a “White Queen with a dark sword, whose blade is alight with the fire of Heaven”. And at the same time, from the same dark matter of the Underworld, another being was made, called Abbadon, the Angel of Destruction. She and he were thrown together by God himself, told that they were made for one another and they accepted it. As millennia wore on, the Twin Angels of the Apocalypse went about their work. But it was not meant to stay that way. They were enchanted by the Morningstar and became his willing generals, recruiting soldiers for the great war that was to come; Lucifer told them that it was their time, their turn to be the gods, and they believed. It was only in the middle of the War did Azrael, along with Abbadon, realize her mistake, and the two turned against their former prince, bowing to the golden sword of Michael and returning to the fight on God’s side. The loss of Azrael’s ferocity and cunning, along with Abbadon’s, was too much for the opposing side to take and they were eventually all cast out of Heaven by the Almighty, along with Abbadon and Azrael, despite the two’s change of heart. On Earth, these beings came to be known as the “Blue Bloods”, for their blue coloured blood that ran through their veins and held all of their immortal memories. Their divine curse was this; to be damned to Earth and have to take the form of humans, feeding off the Red Blood of the Almighty’s human children to survive, damned to crave the Red Blood for eternity and to forever walk the Earth by reincarnating throughout the centuries. The only two angels who became this way by choice were Michael and Gabrielle, to help them in their quest to find the way back to Paradise. Azrael has been many people throughout the centuries: She was one of the last Queens of Egypt, and in Rome she’d been known as Agrippina alongside Caligua, who was Lucifer’s incarnation at the time. What was assumed to be the last great battle took place here, with Azrael, alongside Michael’s incarnation and the other Blue Bloods took down Caligua and his followers, who were called the Silver Bloods. (Fallen angels who had not turned from Lucifer after the Fall and instead of drinking the Red Blood, drank that of other angels, causing their blood to become Silver and their minds to crack, as they became many souls within one body.) They all thought that the Dark Prince had finally been vanquished, as they’d all watched Michael cast him into Hell, and the Silver Bloods defeated. After this, Mimi’s next life was that of Susannah Fuller, as whom she helped settle the New World with William White (Abbadon’s incarnation of the time). Though there was an incident at Roanoke, a Blue Blood colony, involving the word “Croatan” (the name for Silver Bloods in the Sacred Language), it was dismissed by Michael, the Regis (leader) of the new coven in America. As the New World was settled, the Coven was headed in New York. In the present day, Azrael is now known as Mimi Force, heiress to the Force News Network fortune, and Manhattan socialite. And, for a while, she lived this life religiously. Until the murder of young Blue Bloods started. Blue Bloods in their coming of age years (known as their "twilight years") are at their weakest, their human selves shedding the shell for their vampire ones in the current life cycle. Mimi had fully come into her memories and been revealed as Azrael, her cycle brother Jack being revealed as Abbadon. It was the way that the young ones had been murdered that disturbed most; they’d been found drained to Full Consumption. Even so, the murders were written off by Michael (Mimi and Jack’s cycle father), the Regis of the New York Coven, who was going by the name of Charles Force. Enter now Schuyler Van Alen, daughter of Allegra, who was truly Gabrielle the Uncorrupted, and a human. Mimi thought Schulyer an abomination and hated her, believing that she shouldn’t even exist, as the vampires were not given the gift of creating life. (The only souls they could call up were that of the Fallen, so they could never create a new soul between them.) But, Schulyer captured Jack’s affections and Mimi became enraged. And though Mimi continued to battle for her twin’s affections (as they’d been together since their creations and each of their multiple incarnations together), life moved on around them. Troubled by the knowledge of Jack’s growing infatuation for the half-blood, Mimi resorted to asking Kingsley Martin, a rebellious Blue Blood boy who’d entered Duschene (the private New York high school attended by many of the Blue Blood teenagers) about the Dark Arts. When she tried to kill Schulyer using this method, it was shown that she did not have the hatred in her heart required to do it. Though initially sentenced to death, Mimi was saved when Schulyer looked into her memory during a blood trial and proved that it was Kingsley, not Mimi, who’d ended up summoning the demon that killed one of the Coven’s wardens and destroyed half of the Blue Blood safeguard known as the Repository. Kingsley was revealed to be a Venator (a Blue Blood detective of sorts) sent to investigate the murders. This did not do anything to help Mimi’s opinion of Schulyer, and she continued to be cold, even when she came to live at the Force penthouse because Charles had adopted her, being Allegra’s brother. Charles himself was bitter of his loss of the title of Regis of the Coven to Lawrence Van Alen, Schulyer’s cycle grandfather. Lawrence was eventually killed by Lucifer in a Silver Blood attack in Rio, at Corcovado, which had been one of the “Gates”, which kept Lucifer locked in Hell. Lucifer’s killing of Lawrence released Leviathan out of the Gate and into the world. Schulyer did eventually go missing, but not by Mimi’s hand. Around the same time, so did a girl named Jordan Llewellyn. Jordan was the younger sister of Bliss Lleywellyn, a girl who’d been Mimi’s friend for a long time; Jordan also carried the spirit of the Watcher (a spirit who could prophesize the future) inside of her. Mimi, who’d become a Venator beforehand, was assigned to this case along with Kingsley Martin and the Lennox brothers, Sam and Ted. Their investigation took them to the jungles of South America, and there Mimi and the team of Venators found Jordan’s body. However, Kingsley said that the Watcher was not dead, but inhabiting another body, because of the absence of pupils in the corpse. While in South America, Mimi and Kingsley conducted an affair, but upon return to New York Mimi decided to ignore her feelings and planned her bonding day with Jack, eager to conform to her destiny. The bonding however, was a disaster. Leviathan tried to release Lucifer (who was using Bliss, Jordan’s sister, to house his body), but Bliss stabbed herself through the heart with Michael’s sword, expelling the Dark Prince back to Hell. In the glom, or, mental plane, Azrael and Abbadon battled with Lucifer and Leviathan, trying to rescue Schulyer. During this battle, however, Kingsley intervened and sent himself and Leviathan into the subvertio, or White Darkness. This is the lowest pit of Hell, and where Michael/Charles was lost after his earlier encounter with Leviathan. After this, Mimi reschedules her bonding day. This time, it is no elaborate extravaganza, but simple; she even wears a simple jeans and blouse to it. Jack and Schulyer eloped, Jack leaving only a telepathic apology to Mimi as he did so. Though she’d expected it would happen, she was still enraged. Mimi had fallen in love with Kingsley, who had really been Araquiel, the Angel of Judgment, but decided to put aside her love and do the right thing by bonding with Jack. It had been planned to be a source of unity for the Coven, which was slowly falling apart, to see two of their most powerful fully bond. But, no, it was not to be. Mimi swore vengeance on Jack, adhering to the Code of Vampire's law: the next time she saw Jack, she would have to kill him permanently, a blood burning. Mimi became obsessed with revenge, thinking that Jack and Schulyer did not deserve happiness if she'd had to give up hers. When Michael had disappeared after being reinstated as Regis of the New York Coven, Forsyth Lleywellyn (Bliss and Jordan’s cycle father) had taken up the position, but ran off when it was revealed he had been the traitor in the Coven’s midst. The position was offered to Mimi, and she took it, but instead took the title Regent, feeling that the title of Regis still belonged to Michael, her cycle father. Now leading the Coven, Mimi began to see just how much it was falling apart. One of the new crop of Blue Bloods, Victoria Taylor, was kidnapped at a Blue Blood party and a video appeared warning that she would be burned with the Black Fire at the crescent moon. Mimi immediately had the video covered up by a branch of the Coven called The Conspiracy (who made up all of the myths about vampires the humans knew) as a new movie trailer and began investigations, alongside Sam and Ted Lennox again. The investigation revealed that it had to be someone privy to their secrets. At first suspecting the Conduits, humans that served vampire families, with each family member assigned to a vampire member of the family they served, Mimi enlisted the help of Oliver Hazzard-Perry. This in itself had not been an easy task, as Oliver had been Schulyer’s best friend and former familiar before the half-blood split to Florence with Jack, and hated Mimi---not without good reason, she’d never been very nice to him. He was a human, after all, and a human who hung around with Schulyer, which had given him even less of a status to her. But, he was a Repository worker and one of the best, so she tracked him down at Duschene and though he at first refused, she admitted to him that it would help the hurt of being left behind, getting him on her side. Through investigation, it was revealed that the Conduits (of which only four had attended the party, since it was a now uncommon practice to have one) were not the culprits. The next suspect, though highly unlikely, was Evan Howe, Victoria’s human familiar. He’d been missing since the day Victoria had, and Mimi, along with Oliver, traveled to a blood house, where low-life, Coven-less vampires made a living selling humans for vampires to feed on. When Evan’s memories revealed that he’d not committed the crime, Mimi and Oliver left, both shaken---Mimi by wondering if out of the hundreds of boys she’d had and Oliver by fear of becoming like the humans offered at the blood house. The investigation continued on, and it led to a few false leads before turning into two possible ones. With Mimi and Oliver at one possible location, and the Lennox brothers at the other, the Regent did something that had only ever been done one other time. She took down the Coven’s guarding wards, the walls of magic housed in the glom, which allowed her to see every spirit in her Coven. In the glistening twilight world of the glom, Mimi found Victoria---housed at the other location. She reached for her, but was hit by something called a blood spell, which blasted Mimi out of the glom. Victoria burned. The young Regent then called in help in the form of Deming Chen; a young Venator from China who’d never let a case go cold. But, the Asian girl’s presence was not just to solve the case, but to stop a coup d’état against her; the Coven was planning on disbanding if things did not get solved and the Silver Blood threat was solved soon. Deming began her investigation, and Mimi waited. As the Venator went through the suspects, the Regent found herself having had gained a friend in the most unlikely of places; in Oliver Hazzard-Perry, she’d found a friend, someone to relate to. It was something new for Mimi, especially in the realm of boys and even more so in the realm of human boys; usually they were next to nothing for her. Several weeks later, Mimi received another video file in her inbox, with the same threat; this time the victim was Stuart Rhodes, another young Blue Blood, kidnapped just like Victoria. Enraged, she ordered Deming to find Victoria’s killer before Stuart suffered the same fate. She was dragged to Pandora right as the Venator left her office. Pandora History